


William Gallagher Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [12]
Category: P.S. I Love You (2007)
Genre: F/M, Family, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: William Gallagher/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 3





	William Gallagher Imagines: SFW

“Are ya excited, lass?” William beams at you, rubbing the side of your swollen belly gently as the doctor gets you ready for your ultrasound. 

You nod. “Are you?” 

“Of course I am,” he answers. “I get to see my wee one today.” 

You run a hand through his tousled hair affectionately. If someone had told you a year ago that you would be married to an adorable dimpled Irishman with an accent that’s to die for, you would have laughed, but you couldn’t be happier now. 

The doctor runs a small device over your belly and an image appears on the screen. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” William blurts out.

You giggle; he’s so ready to start calling your baby by a name instead of something vague. You chose one boy’s name and one girl’s name, then William had kissed your nose and promised you’d use the leftover name next time. 

“Actually,” the doctor says, “it’s both. You’re having twins.” 

You burst out laughing. William grins and kisses your cheek. “What’s so funny, lass?” 

“You, you ridiculously virile Irishman! What’s in there, super sperm?” 

He shrugs, clearly very pleased with himself. You’d teased him when you’d first gotten pregnant too because it had happened so fast; the doctor had said it could take up to a year, but a few weeks after you started trying, you were knocked up. 

Very knocked up, apparently. 

“Did ya ever think it might be you, lass?” William teases. “Maybe you’re just extremely fertile.” 

“Well, if I’m extremely fertile and you have super sperm, we are going to have to watch it so we don’t end up with twenty kids,” you joke. 

“What would be the matter with that?” William pouts. 

You roll your eyes at him playfully. “How much do you think my body can take?” you wonder dramatically, turning your eyes back to the screen. 

William gets quiet, kissing your hand as he strokes your belly lovingly. 

“What is it, William?”

You reach out and touch his cheek. 

“I’d never hurt ya,” he promises seriously. “If the only babies we ever have are these two, that’s enough for me. I love ya, lass.” 

“Oh, William,” you murmur, wiping a few tears out of your eyes. “I love you too.”


End file.
